1. Field
The following description relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device integrated with a touch screen panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel is an input device capable of selecting the indication content displayed on the screen of an image display device by a human hand or an object to input the command of a user.
Therefore, the touch screen panel is provided on the entire surface of the image display device to convert a contact position of the human hand or the object into an electrical signal. Therefore, the instruction contact selected in the contact position is received as an input signal.
Since the touch screen panel may replace or eliminate the need for an additional input device (such as a keyboard or a mouse) coupled to the image display device and to operate the image display device, the use of the touch screen panel is gradually increasing.
Methods of realizing the operation of the touch screen panel include a resistance layer method, a photo-sensing method, and a capacitance method. Among the above methods, the touch screen panel operated by the capacitance method senses a change in capacitance formed by a conductive sense pattern together with another peripheral sense pattern or a ground electrode when the human hand or the object contacts the touch screen panel to convert the contact position into electrical signal.
The touch screen panel is attached to the external surface of a flat panel display (FPD) such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) or an organic light emitting display. When an additionally manufactured touch screen panel and the FPD are attached to each other, the entire thickness of a product is increased and manufacturing cost is increased.
In addition, recently, flexible FPDs are being developed. In this case, the touch screen panel attached to the flexible FPD is to be also flexible.